Litra
' , scientific name , is a giant phoenix bird-like monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultra Q. She appeared in Episode 1. Subtitle: History Ultra Q This reptilian bird is the ancient enemy of Gomess according to myth. After coming across a stone egg deep in the Earth, a set of miners decide to dig down even deeper, and awake the underground monster of legend, Gomess, by mistake. The kaiju follows them to the surface, and starts to rampage. Soon, a young boy made the stone egg hatch into Litra; the ancient bird-like creature was supposed to stop the kaiju's rampage. Litra emerged from the egg and set forth to Gomess. As the bird-like kaiju approached, Gomess bellowed, and the fight was on. The two battled to a standstill until Litra released Citronela acid, quickly eating through Gomess' body and killing him, the dinosaur-like beast collapsed, and so did Litra, the deity's destiny was done. Trivia *The model suit of the monster is actually a loosely disguised Rodan. *Litra and Gomess are the very first two kaijus in the Ultra series. *Litra was the first Kaiju to join the side of good. *Litra was likely based on Peafowls. *Her name came from the english word, "little". *The name for Litra's acid, Critonella Acid, was originated from the word Citronella oil and the citron fruit. Similarly, Citron are citrus type fruits which reflect the Acid's name. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Litra reappeared as a regular character in the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle. Litra was first seen flying over the ZAP SPACY crew, after the fight between Gomora and Red King. Though the crew was winded by the wind gusts it created, Litra posed no threat to them for her peaceful nature. After the crew was investigating a Mukadender corpse, the flower monster Juran appeared and quickly began releasing a toxic pollen from its opening. Litra appeared to do battle with it. At first her efforts were futile to Juran's vines, but Litra attacked with her acid, melting the plant with only a few shots. However, Litra was left weak and near-death as it used it's last weapon. That's when Rei appeared, pulling out his glowing Battle Nizer, and Litra had joined Rei with Gomora in his Battle Nizer. From this point onward, she, Gomora, and their master, Rei , would continue to fight alongside ZAP SPACY in their effort to survive the harsh monster planet. It would go on to assist Gomora in battle against many monsters, such as Golza, Bemstar, Twin Tail, Bullton, King Joe Black, and Zetton. Trivia *Much like her appearance in Ultra Q, Litra's main colors in this series are grayscale. *This is the first time in the series in which Litra would be rendered in CGI, as opposed to puppetry. *Due to the size of monsters in this series, Litra's length was boosted to 15 meters as opposed to her original 5. To differentiate from this previous appearance in Ultra Q, this Litra is referred to as "Litra (S)" (Litra Special) by Tsuburaya. *Litra, her battle against Juran, and her battle against Golza alongside Gomora, was referenced by the Spark Dolls Troupe in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 16. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Litra (S) returns in the sequel to the original Ultra Galaxy, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. Much like the previous series, Litra returns as a heroic monster that belongs to the human Reiblood, Rei. Upon arriving on the new planet of Hammer, Litra assist Rei and Gomora as they are met with new threats including the mysterious but dangerous Reionyx Hunters, a cocky, but tough human Reionyx known as Grande, as well as other Reionyx Aliens who also wield Battle Nizers just like Rei. Unlike her original appearance, Litra plays a more underplayed role, however she does play a big role in the series finale, assisting Rei in reaching the core of Planet Hammer in order for Rei to confront Alien Reiblood about his past. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Litra (S) reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Although not playing a prominent role in the film, Litra is seen working alongside Rei, Gomora, and the Ultra Brothers in battling against Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. However she was soon defeated when Ultraman Belial struck her with his Giga Battle Nizer. She was not seen again afterwards, likely called back for her own safety. Trivia *Litra is one of the monsters that doesent make Beryudora's body in the climax of the film. Ultra Galaxy Side Story: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero Litra (S) reappeared in the prequel to Ultraman Zero The Movie: The Revenge of Belial. In part 1 of the prequel, Rei uses Litra to (unsuccessfully) try and breach the base of the Salome aliens to stop their robots from attacking them. However, Litra is shot down by a damaged Mecha Gomora before retreating to her Battle Nizer while Rei is kidnapped by the Salome Aliens. Litra (S) does not appear in part 2 of the special. Ultraman Zero Side Story: Killer the Beatstar Litra (S) reappeared in the prequel to Ultraman Saga. In part 2 of the prequel, Rei uses Litra to protect himself and Princess Emerana from a brainwashed Jean-bot. Litra however was quickly downed by Jean-bot's more superior strength, but was saved by Princess Emerana before Jean-bot could finish her off. She was not seen again afterwards, likely called back for her own safety. Data - Fire Litra = Fire Litra When needed, Litra (S) can transform into "Fire Litra." In this form, her feathers become more warm in colors and her fire powers are greatly enhanced. Stats *Height: 15 m *Weight: 10, 000 t *Origin: Planet Boris Powers and Abilities *Flight: Being a giant bird, Fire Litra can fly/soar through the skies at high speeds. *Fire Litra Phoenix Assault Strike: Litra, in Phoenix mode, can engulf her body in flames, and then create and launch a whole fire replica of her body and then launch the flames at her foes. This fire attack is very powerful and is extremely hot and, if swallowed by an opponent, can burn them from the inside out.}} Gallery Litra I.png Litra.jpg Litra v Gomez.png Litra II.png Ultr Q Ltr.png Gomess vs litra color.png|Gomess and Litra fighting in Color 264px-Litra_and_Gomess.jpg|Litra appears with Gomess in an Ultra Zone sketch littrac.jpg Category:Ultra Q Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Litra Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Acid Kaiju Category:Ultra Q Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Heroes Category:Heroines